Sorpresas Inesperadas
by Vismur
Summary: Sherlock hace a veces cosas muy arriesgadas. Mpreg.


_Titulo: Inesperada sorpresa_

_Autor: Vismur_

_Regalo para: iRikahi (Fanfiction net)_

_Fandom: Sherlock BBC_

_Pareja: John/Sherlock_

_Advertencias: Mpreg_

_Disclaimer: Lamentablemente esta serie no me pertenece, sino a Arthur Doyle y la BBC quien nos trajo esta fabulosa historia._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Inesperadas sorpresas**

- ¿Estas seguro? – Mycroft le pregunto a su pequeño hermano, este rodo los ojos.

- Si – respondió simplemente, no había dejado todas las drogas desde hace seis meses aburriéndose como tonto por nada.

- ¿Estas seguro? – volvió a preguntar el hermano mayor.

- Mycroft, si vuelves a preguntar yo mismo saldré de esta camilla, y te arrancare los ojos sin anestesia – sentencio el menor de los Holmes.

Mycroft solo dejo caer los hombros derrotado.

- Bien, te veo en… ¿Cuánto dura esta operación? – pregunto bastante nervioso, incluso su madre estaba muy nerviosa y había tratado de impedir que Sherlock se hiciera esta operación, pero no, ni su madre podría convencerlo de lo contrario.

- Mycroft, lárgate – fue lo único que contesto.

El Holmes mayor solo salió de la habitación con los hombros caídos, y dejando su sequito de seguridad, fue a hacer sus actividades normales. Y con eso nos referimos que fue a acosar a John Watson.

Él mencionado tuvo un día normal, lo cual era bastante raro, siempre había una posibilidad de que Sherlock llamara por algún caso, pero estos días no, se había ido a una convención, y aunque debería extrañarle que el detective consultor fuera a convenciones, pero mejor ni preguntaba.

Al llegar al departamento que ambos hombres compartían, se sorprendió bastante al encontrar al hermano de Sherlock.

- Sherlock no esta – menciono simplemente, dejando las cosas en su lugar.

- Eso ya lo se – menciono con algo de burla el mayor, pero John pudo notar la preocupación.

- ¿Pasa algo? – pregunto John.

- No seas duro con él – fue lo que dijo Mycroft, saliendo del departamento, dejando a John con la duda de lo que dijo el mayor.

Cinco días después, regresando de trabajar, se encontró a Sherlock acostado en el sillón, como siempre.

- ¿Cómo estuvo la convención? – pregunto John.

- Aburrido – fue lo único que dijo, viendo en el periódico como si nada.

- Bueno – y se fue a preparar té.

Había pasado dos semanas más, aunque en todo ese tiempo Sherlock veía los periódicos, y resolvía algunos casos vía telefónica, incluso Lestrade había considerado esta situación completamente alucinante, ya que Sherlock nunca había dejado tanto tiempo en inactividad.

Aunque John consideraba una buena oportunidad de relajarse, no obstante, extrañaba sus aventuras.

Pensó que seria solo momentáneo, o que la convención aun había dejado un profundo pensar en el detective, John lo dejo pasar.

Así que pasaron unas semanas más, esperando que Sherlock regresara a sus habituales andadas, pero no, él hombre seguía en la casa, incluso empezó a comer con relativa normalidad, y nos referimos a la normalidad con la que come una persona normal, desayuno ligero, merienda de fruta, comida equilibrada, y cena dedicada.

Pero John también lo dejo pasar, estaba bastante feliz por que Sherlock empezaba a comer sanamente, e incluso se animaba bastante para cocinar cada día.

Dos meses después de la convención, Sherlock empezó a volver a ir a escenas del crimen de nuevo, aunque ahora no se desvelaba, y no corría como loco por las calles, es más, llamaba a Lestrade para hacer detenciones, ahora realmente impresionando a los dos hombres.

Aunque la gota que derramo el vaso fue dos semanas después, en una escena del crimen, cuando Sherlock tuvo ascos y fue a vomitar en una esquina. Ante la burla de Donovan.

- ¿Estas bien? – pregunto John mirando mal a quien veía a la dirección de ellos.

- Si, estoy bien – fue lo único que dijo mientras sacaba un poco de lo atorado en la garganta.

- Toma – le paso un pañuelo, Sherlock solo lo tomo – quizás deberíamos ir a casa, puedo revisarte, si quieres – dijo John.

- Vayamos a casa, y no es necesario, estaré bien… y quiero curry – fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de parar el taxi. John suspiro, esa situación nunca había pasado, pero consiguió el número de la tienda Hindú.

Un mes después, John no es que fuera muy observador, pero se dio cuenta que Sherlock estaba aumentando de peso, que era saludable, pero empezaba a notar cierto abultamiento en el vientre.

Pero Sherlock parecía no importarle, así que él no iba a quejarse, y menos ahora que parecía guardar algunas cosas y limpiar la sala.

Dos meses después…

- John – el mencionado se removió en la cama.

- Sherlock – murmuro con el sueño, estaba en su habitación, y si su reloj digital no le mentía, eras las cuatro de la mañana - ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto intentando dar coherencia de porque razón el detective estaría en su habitación a tan altas horas de la madrugada.

- Tengo ganas de comida libanesa – fue lo que menciono el moreno.

- ¿Qué? – parpadeo confundido.

- Quiero que vayas por comida libanesa – y eso era una orden, John no sabia si debía cumplir con dicha enmienda, pero conociendo a Sherlock… suspiro y se vistió como pudo y salió a las frías calles de Londres, ¿Quién tendría un local de comida libanesa a esas horas?

En realidad, en ningún lado, pero había tiendas abiertas las 24 horas y se sorprendió bastante al encontrar comida congelada libanesa, de todas maneras se llevo algunos dulces por si acaso.

Al menos en esta tienda no tendría que enojarse con una maquina, porque todavía funcionaba con gente.

- Noche difícil ¿eh? – dijo la dependienta que no tendría más de 30 años, mientras pasaba por la cinta los productos.

- Un poco, si – dijo con aparente sueño.

- Para cualquier antojo de su esposa, estamos abiertos – sonrió la mujer dándole sus cosas.

- ¿Ah? ¿Eh?, si gracias – ni siquiera intento decir nada, aunque ya estuviera medio despierto por lo dicho con la mujer.

Regreso a casa, donde Sherlock lo esperaba leyendo un libro.

- Regrese – dejo algunos chocolates en la mesita ahora sin papeles – toma algunos dulces, deja caliento la comida – y fue a la cocina, Sherlock tomo unas tabletas y las mordisqueo con deleite, John se forzó a mirar a otro lado.

Algunos minutos después un plato humeando esperaba a Sherlock, quien solo comió con avidez.

John ahora con la ropa que traía su compañero, pudo notar que Sherlock tenia más pancita, y casi lo pudo notar con un embarazo, pero negó con la cabeza, definitivamente debería llevar a que le hicieran exámenes, porque no era normal.

Dos semanas después se encontró con los repartidores de una tienda, quienes dejaban cajas y muebles… de bebé.

- ¿Sherlock? – pregunto medio atontado por tantas cosas que estaban dejando.

- Aquí John – menciono el hombre viendo ropita de bebé.

- ¿Qué esta pasando? – pregunto medio atontado.

- Compre algunas cosas para nuestro bebé – dijo simplemente, mientras abría una caja que decía portabebé.

- ¿Bebé? ¿Nuestro? – pregunto medio atontado.

- Por supuesto – acariciando la pancita que tenia.

John se desmayo.

- ¿Señor?, le dejamos todas sus cosas, ¿necesita algo más? – pregunto uno de los repartidores.

- ¿Puede llevarlo al sofá? – pregunto señalando a John.

- Si err señor – y con uno de sus compañeros lo dejaron en el sofá.

Esa misma noche John se despertó con un gran dolor de cabeza.

- ¿Qué paso? – pregunto medio atontado.

- Te desmayaste John – dijo Sherlock tomando una taza de té.

El mencionado se levanto recordando lo sucedido.

- ¿Cómo que el bebé? – pregunto apuntando el vientre del susodicho – Eres hombre – señalando lo obvio.

- Por supuesto

- No deberías tener que estar… uhm embarazado – recrimino.

- Así es, nada que no arregle una operación – menciono como si nada.

- ¿Qué, como, cuando? – pregunto medio atontado.

- "La convención" – dijo dando énfasis en la palabra.

- ¿Qué? – casi dándole un paro - ¿Qué hiciste que? – y se acordó de la visita de Mycroft – uhm – sobándose la frente – no quiero saber los detalles, ¿simplemente de quien es?

- Tuyo, conseguí tú semen – Sherlock rodo los ojos, John lo fue a mirar – no, no creo que quieras saber – fue lo ultimo que dijo.

- Voy a… pensar esto – se quejo mientras se va a su habitación.

Al día siguiente aun no había aceptado toda la información dada, al entrar a la sala se encontró con Mycroft, que tenia un buen de documentos en las manos.

- Toma – le dio los papales que comprobaba toda la información que le dio Sherlock, oh joder, que iba a ser padre. Y fue a su habitación a asimilar esta información nueva.

Al día siguiente Sherlock lo esperaba en la sala ya vestido.

- Hoy tengo ultrasonido – y eso era una orden, John solo suspiro.

La doctora que atendía a Sherlock en realidad era la misma quien lo opero, y estaba bastante alegre porque por fin la pareja del moreno se presentaba.

- Siete meses, son los meses que tienes – dijo la doctora cuando empezaba a pasar el aparato - ¿ahora si quieres saber el sexo del bebé? – pregunto.

Sherlock observo a John.

- uhm sí, me gustaría – menciono nervioso el doctor.

- Bueno, ya le oíste – fue lo único que dijo Sherlock, la doctora sonriente paso con más cuidado la maquina.

- Felicidades, es un niño - fue lo que dijo la doctora.

Una vez que habían terminado el ultrasonido, regresaron a la casa, donde Mycroft estaba con varios regalos.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto con fastidio el hermano menor.

- Madre quiere verlos – fue lo que dijo el mayor de los presentes. Sherlock suspiro.

- Bien – John empezaba a creer que nadie lo tomaba en cuenta.

Dos semanas después…

Se encontraban frente a la residencia Holmes, mansión que inquietaría a cualquiera que estuviera presente viendo dicha referencia a la mejor arquitectura del siglo XVIII.

John había oído de la madre de Sherlock, pero nunca la había visto, hasta ahora.

- ¡Sherlock! – una mujer en los cincuenta, pero con la mejor condición física que ya quisiera tener a esa edad cualquier persona joven, abrazo con efusividad al mencionado - ¡Que grande estas! – exclamo impresionada.

- Madre – era una queja débil.

- Lo siento – la mujer recupero la compostura, ella analizo a John, más o menos de la misma forma con que lo hizo su hijo – Hola John Watson – ofreció su mano para un saludo.

- Hola señora Holmes – el doctor correspondió con bastante nerviosismo, la mujer sonrió.

- Bueno, bueno, no nos quedemos aquí, hay muchas cosas que hablar y compartir, por cierto, ¿sabes que el gobierno ya acepta los matrimonios homosexuales? – y John estaba seguro que esa era una indirecta muy directa.

Dos semanas después transcurrieron, y Sherlock cumplía ocho meses. En tres semanas más, se aplicaría la cesaría para el nacimiento de su hijo.

Sherlock había desalojado y ordenado la mayoría de las cosas peligrosas….

Bueno, en realidad mando a John a hacerlo, los muebles fueron ordenados en la habitación del mismo Sherlock, y el cuarto de John se convirtió en una biblioteca temporal, y si John se mudo al cuarto de Sherlock.

La ropita de bebé fue lavada y ordenada para su uso, y los accesorios de bebé se pusieron en orden.

Aunque aún no habían discutido el nombre.

- ¿Cómo lo llamaremos? – pregunto John una semana antes de la cesaría.

- No lo sé, creo que sería mejor si lo escogieras tú - menciono simplemente Sherlock juntando pistas sobre un caso sencillo. John suspiro.

Y la semana se paso volando.

- ¿Podrías calmarte? – pregunto John a un Mycroft que estaba dando vueltas igual o más nervioso que el padre.

- No puedo – dijo susurrando el mayor.

- Hijo, solo siéntate – se quejó la señora Holmes, quien para distraerse entro a una clase de tejido, cabe destacar que la señora era bastante mala, pero nadie era lo suficiente tonto para decirle.

Pronto la doctora que lo opero y siguió el procedimiento, se vio llegar por el pasillo.

- Familia de Sherlock Holmes – ella reconoció al hermano y a la pareja.

- ¿Cómo esta? – pregunto la señora Holmes.

- Están bien, el señor Holmes esta con anestesia descansado, y no recibirá visitas hasta mañana, pero al bebé pueden pasar a verlo a los cuneros, si gustan – todos asintieron, al llegar a los cuneros, solo había dos bebés, la doctora entro, y sostuvo al de la mantita azul, quien a simple vista tenia cabello rubio, presentándolo a la familia.

Cuando Sherlock abrió los ojos al día siguiente, tenía un gran escozor en la herida, pero nada que no pudiera controlar.

- Tú madre ya quiere una nieta – Sherlock volteo para encontrarse con John que sostenía y alimentaba al bebé.

- Que use a Mycroft, yo tuve suficiente - fue lo que contesto Sherlock, mientras John acercaba el bebé a Sherlock. Quien solo negó por la declaración del moreno.

- Te presento a Mathew, y porque te conozco, Holmes Watson – Sherlock vio al bebé.

- Común – dijo refriéndose al nombre.

- Exacto – Sherlock rodo los ojos, pero igual tomo al bebé – ¿ya le dijiste a Harry? – pregunto interesado.

- ugg – John hizo una mueca.

- Te matará – respondió Sherlock, admirando lo pequeñito que era el bebé.

- Lo sé – rascando un poco la cabeza.

- Prepararé tu tumba – menciono como si nada.

- Gracias Sherlock – dijo con sarcasmo John.

- De nada –

- ¿Enserio no quieres una niña? – pero el gesto de disgusto del menor le saco una carcajada a John.

Sherlock siempre lograba darle sorpresas, pero esta se llevaba la corona a la mayor.


End file.
